Of Sadness, Fear, and Lonliness
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: The darker origins of the silly little phrase, "Jack Frost nipping at your nose". And poor Jack's way of causing storms even he didn't expect. I do not own ROTG. Warning: sad. One-Shot turned Five-Shot
1. Of Origins and Personal Agony

**What did I just write? I don't even know... I'm not sure I'm happy with it... Plus I feel kinda bad but still... R&R**

Most don't remember the origins of the term "Jack Frost is nipping at your nose." Are you curious? Well let me tell you, though it is rather sad and depressing. The original verse people would say as they looked out of their nice warm houses at a snow covered world was, "Jack Frost must surely have a runny nose from crying so many tears."

That's right. Snow meant that Jack was crying. And the teenaged looking spirit had many reasons to cry. He cried because he was sad, sad because his snows had killed someone, sad because he had caused someone to fall ill, and sad because he had no idea why his was put into this world. He was scared, scared that no one would ever see him, scared that no one would ever believe in him, and scared that when he went to sleep he would have another nightmare. But most of all he was lonely, lonely because no one would talk to him, lonely because no one wanted him, and lonely because every one hated him and the coldness of the season he brought.

The crying jags had been few and far between at first, but over the years he had made it snow for the fun of it less, and because he couldn't control those three ragging emotions more. When these fits of pain and fear would hit him there was no stopping it. And it always followed a predictable pattern.

First he would feel the knotting on his center and the poor boy would curl up on himself in and effort to comfort himself. Then his breath would hitch in on itself causing him to make pitiful hiccupping sounds and creating small and dangerous patches of ice all around him. Next frost would gather around Jack's eyes and spread to the ground around him, this was the point of no return. Next would come the tears, small shards of ice that would slowly drip from the pain filled blue eyes, these caused a light hail to start falling for miles around him. And this was not the worst, no, the worst was when the tears started coming thicker and faster. The storm around him changing steadily from light hail to heavier pieces of ice before turning into a blinding and violent snowfall.

The spirit of winter would stay there for hours until he could collect himself enough to get to his feet and convince the wind to pick him up and carry him somewhere else, taking his miserable storm with him.

No one knew why Jack Frost cried, nor did they care. All they knew was that when he did he made their hard lives that much harder. Back then no one liked winter. Over time though the truth of the saying was distorted to keep the sadness out of the children's eyes when they heard of Jack's crying. Instead we now say something as ridiculous as "Nipping at your nose" because the world wanted to ignore the tears of a child.

Think about this the next time you hear the phrase. Remember that the snow you see might not be as happily made as you would think. Sometimes the spirit of winter just can't help himself. And when this happens he is not the guardian of fun, but a broken child doing the only thing he can to call for help.

**Ok I could either stop this here or write a few more chapters (I was thinking of how the guardians would react to finding out about the crying jags). Ya'll tell me whatcha want ok?**


	2. Of Plans and Discoveries

**And here is part two. This goes out to sam2934, jackfrostlover (My newest sister lol), Katherine, and Reid Phantom. Also to all of you guys who threw me a favorite or follow *Holds up mug of tea* CHEERS.**

It had been roughly three months since the guardians had defeated Pitch Black. Life had slowly faded back into what could almost be considered 'normal', well, as normal as it could be if ou were an immortal spirit with supernatural powers. There were a few differences though. Like the fact that the older guardians were trying to spend a little more time learning about the kids they were protecting, especially their newest guardian.

Each of the four guardians had given their newest and youngest member a standing invitation to stay at with them when ever he liked. So far the closest Jack had come to accepting such invites was to come to all o their places for a visit before taking off again a short time later. Everyone knew that it would probably take Jack a long time to get use to being part of their little family and to adjust to the idea of not being alone. They didn't push the boy not wanting to hurt him again by rushing things. For now they all sat back willing to learn about and get to know the boy at his pace.

This, of course, led them so notice subtle differences in the snow he cause while around them, and a few of the blizzards he caused while he was out alone. After North got caught in one such harsh storm he had called a discreet meting with the others, excluding one white-haired winter spirit. After tentatively bringing up the subject the others said that they too had noticed something odd about the boy.

Like the fact that Bunnymund had caught Jack sitting on a rock just outside the entrance to his warren. He had seen that the boy was shaking but when he had tried to talk to him Jack had flown off. Later that day there had been a bad blizzard in Iceland.

The other three had similar stories to tell and after about an hour of discussing the subject they had come to the conclusion that something was seriously wrong. But they had no idea what it could be. So they hatched a plan to find out. The next time an unexpected blizzard popped up all of the guardians would be there to solve this mystery.

LINE BREAK

It only too two days before their plans were put into action. A storm had popped up in Wisconsin, seeming to come out of nowhere. The four eldest guardians knew what the cause was though, even if the shivering humans no longer knew the reasoning behind the snow they had slowly come to accept. North had the other three in his sleigh and they were rushing towards the northern state. Three of them looked fiercely determined to get to the bottom of things, one look fiercely nauseous.

They reached an area near the middle of the storm before the winds forced North to land. The giant man looked over at the others and frowned, then he pitched his voice so he would be heard over the shrieking elements and said, "We will have to look for Jack on foot. Winds to strong and dangerous for sleigh." Sandy nods and looks at the others to see them doing the same. "Crikey I though you would never land this death trap." Bunnymund grimaced as he jumped out into over a foot of snow.

Tooth and Sandy were also reduced to walking by the wind and they didn't look happy. Tooth crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I hope there's a good reason for this." She shivered despite her warm feathers and started pushing forwards through the white substance that seemed determined to hinder her progress.

Slowly the four of them spread out. They were still barely withing shouting range and they kept yelling out Jack's name as they searched. They walked for an hour, slowly inching their way forwards towards the eye of the storm. North had pulled ahead of the others and was the first to reach it. He was also the first to spot the small curled up form in the center of an iced over bit of ground. Though oddly enough, while snow was falling all around the fragile looking boy there was only a thin layer on top of him.

North froze as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then the troubled wind carried a bit of sound to the older man. As the sound of Jack's broken sobs reached his ears North was filled with fear for the boy and with a strangled sounding yell of, "JACK!" he raced forwards panicking at the thought that maybe Jack was hurt. North of corse could think of no other reason for the always cheerful Jack Frost to make such a sound.

The other three heard North's cry and figured that their friend had been found. They raced to where they knew North should be. Each of them was stunned by the sight before them. A single though flashed through all of their heads. "What was wrong with Jack?"

**There may be one or two more parts, I'm not exactly sure how I'm gonna write it yet. Suggestions and prompts are always welcomed in my little corner of the internet! R&R.**


	3. Of Worry and News

**I must say that I am NOT happy with this chapter. But no matter what I do I can't seem to think of a good way to re-write it and be able to continue on with the last chapter I have planned... Grr. Oh well I hope its good enough for all of you...**

**Replies:**

**Immortal Bubblewrap: I love your username lol. And a little angst is good for everyone.**

**Nightmre13: looks like your begging paid off lol.**

**Rezzkat: your right he probably won't... or will he? .**

**Kathrine: oh one or two...**

North pushed through the snow bank that was the last obstacle between him and the curled up winter spirit. He stumbles as his feet slip on the ice-covered ground and the big man falls to his knees. Deciding it was safer to crawl North slips and slides his way to Jack. He gently places his large hand on the thin, blue clad, shoulder and whispers, "Jack? What is wrong?" The only reply was a muffled whimper as jack curled up on himself even more.

"What's wrong with the little bugger?" Bunnymund had made it to the scene. Shivering slightly as the furious wind tugged at his fur. North glanced up at his long time friend. "No idea. He is crying, but I see no reason why."

Tooth makes it our of the snow, which was now up past her knees and almost does a face plant as she hits the ice. "Woah!" She smacks into Bunny's back. "Off, sorry I-" The rainbow-colored fairy catches sight of The pale form laying on the ground and a muffled cry escapes her lips. "Jack!"

Tooth is on the ground in an instant, trying to pull the boy into a hug. This only seems to make things worse as Jack lets out a weird keening wail. Sandy, who had shown up at the same time as tooth, winces at the sound. Tooth flinches back. "What did I do?" North just shakes his head in confusion.

Bunnymund speaks up from behind them. "Think we should try to move him?" North shrugs, "I see no reason not to. Maybe if we get him to the Pole he will calm?" Bunny nods, "We can try mate."

LINE BREAK!

Jack was terrified. He was in the middle of the biggest jag he'd had in a while when something touched him. This scared him out of what ever wits he'd had left at the time. Then things got worse. There were voices, he couldn't make out what they were saying through the fog of panic clouding his mind.

And then he felt something try and grab him. He snapped letting instincts take over he thrashed trying to break free. But more hands joined the first and they carried him away from his nice little ice pallet.

The strange hands held him up for what seemed like an eternity. What little was left of Jack in the instinct driven shell of that moment wished they would stop. He was not use to contact with others and he found that so much at once was highly uncomfortable. So now actual pain could be added to the list of reasons why he was crying.

The white-haired mess almost screamed with relief as he was set down on something hard and cold. He curled up again with a whimper and a little hiccup.

LINE BREAK.

Tooth sighes a little in relief as they set Jack down in the sleigh his staff beside him. She was immensely worried for the child. _What could be wrong with him?_

North convinces the reindeer that it is indeed necessary to take off in the middle of a storm this bad. It seemed to them that the eye of the storm was slowly following after its young creator. North had deduced the same and knew that they either took off now, or waited in the cold for Jack to stop and the storm to calm. The man known to the children of the world as Santa knew that that last option wasn't really an option. He had noticed Tooth and Bunnymund trying to hide shivers, they wouldn't be able to out last a storm like this.

They needed to leave now. The reindeer took off reluctantly into the angry seeming wind. Immediately everyone in the sleigh has to grab onto something or else be blown away, Bunny grabs Jack at the last second. Wrapping an arm around the boy's chest and drawing the light body against his fur covered side. The Pooka frowns as Jack reacted as he had earlier. Cringing away from his touch and trying to escape. "Stop Frostbite! You'll hurt yourself mate!"

Jack screeches through his sobs just as North throws one of his magic snow globes judging it was finally safe enough to do so. They instantly transport to the North Pole and Bunny sighs with relief as he hold onto the thrashing, squirming, winter spirit. He growls a little as a pale fist smashes into the side of his face.

North lands his sleigh and they are engulfed by a group of yetis who, on North's orders, wrest Jack away from Bunny and rush him off to one of the guest rooms. The four elder guardians follow at a slower pace. They are exhausted by the ordeal they had just been through and it didn't help that they were shivering as the heat of the workshop made them realize just how clod they are.

They all plop down in front of the fire in the largest sitting room and ordered cocoa and blankets to be brought up. No more words were spoken as they waited for the yetis to finish the medical checkup Jack was going through.

It was nearly three hours before Phil came to give North the results. North's worried frown deepened as he listened to the guttural language of the yeti. "I see... It must be so..." He nodded then turned to his small group of friends.

"I have good news and bad news..." Tooth leaped from her chair. "Is Jack going to be ok? How is he? Is he hurt? What happened?" The Russian held up his hands helplessly. "Hold on tooth. Let me say what needs to be said." The excitable fairy subsided leaving North free to speak.

"The good news my friends, is that Jack is not hurt." The others visibly relax for a moment. Then Bunny seems to realize something. "Hold on mate... If Frostbite ain't hurt they what's wrong with him." North sighs, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. "This is the bad news no? We do not know... And I think we will not, at least, not until Jack calms down and will speak with us."

The grey furred Pooka snorts. "Jack? Willingly tell us why he was crying?" Sandy nods a little agreeing that there was more than likely no way Jack would tell them anything. North nods back. "We will just have to convince him to tell us." All of them sat back and started trying to think of a way to convince their pale friend to tell that what was wrong.

**Hope ya'll liked it! R&R! Also a quick thanks to all of the wonderful fluffy little darlings out there who favorited or followed!**


	4. Of Awakening and Dodging Questions

**Ok... This took me forever to write. And I hate it. You people feel free to flame it. I will totally agree with you. But I needed a good Segway for the ending. UGH. I'm also gonna name the chapters. I'm hoping to get inspiration from doing it...**

Jack re-awakened to the world about an hour later. By this time the storm he had caused had caught up and was beating against Santoff Clausen with a vengeance. The young spirit was confused.

He could remember starting one of his panic attacks... Then nothing but the normal... Well no, maybe not. He also remembered a little about shifting images and painful sensations that had only made things worse. So where was he? And why was it so uncomfortably warm?

Jack rubbed at his red and swollen eyes as he slowly unfurled from the fetal position. He was stiff, sore, and exhausted, that was normal. He was use to that. But waking up in a strange room in a strange bed was new. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew where he was but he hoped he was wrong.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes on slowing down the raging storm. Once all there was beating against the windows was a bit of wind and a lot of snow he tried to open his eyes again. Only to find them glued shut by fatigue and left over tears. The white-haired child gave in to his abused system's demands and falls back.

He didn't hear the door to his room open as his consciousness fades out completely.

LINE BREAK

Bunny was taking his turn watching over his annoying friend. They had decided that one of them should be present in the room at all times since Jack had come out of what ever state he had been in when they found him. They had felt bad for not having been there when he had stopped crying and didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

The Pooka was painting one of his eggs, it was still some time before easter but he liked the relaxing feeling of the long practiced craft. It had been hours since the storm had slowed. North and Tooth had taken their turns watching. Soon Sandy would come to replace the groggy Bunnymund.

Bunny didn't want to be the one Jack awoke to. They two of them were still on slightly shaky terms and The Pooka didn't want to say the wrong thing. Lady Luck seemed to hate Bunny at this time because Jack started to stirr. The tall grey bunny watched, praying that the pale figure before him would stay asleep.

But the blue eyes opened and Bunny groaned inwardly. To the now awake Jack he said. "'Ello Frostbite. How'd ya sleep mate?" Dazed and sleep blurred eyes turned towards him. The bright blue shockingly contrasting with the red surrounding it. "Bunny?" Bunnymund winced. His small friend sounded awful. And from the looks of it he felt awful too.

"Aye Frostbite. 's me. But if ya want I could go get one o' the others." Jack just shrugged then tentatively spoke up, "...Bunny?" Dark green eyes watched the small figure carefully. "Aye snowflake?" Jack swallowed painfully. "Where am I?" Bunny gave a small sigh of relief as he stood. This was a question he could answer. "North's place mate." With that the Pooka left to go find one of the others to take over.

LINE BREAK.

Jack watched Bunny leave before taking inventory of the situation. His eyes were sore, his throat raw, and everything else welt weak and watery. Other than that he thought he was ok. That meant it was time to go. He knew he defiantly didn't want to be here when the others got back.

The pale spirit stood on his wobbly legs and stumbled over to the window. His shaky hands fumbled with the latch for a minute or two before he could get it unlocked. He was just starting to slide it open when the door burst open and all four of his fellow guardians came in.

He spun around like a cornered animal. Tooth was the first to react. "Jack! What are you doing?!" The winter spirit though fast. "I- uh- I mean... It was hot so I..." His hand flutters towards the window uncertainly.

A whirlwind of multi colored feathers was suddenly at his side. "Oh Jack! I'm sorry! I didn't think to keep the temperature lower in here for you!" Jack shrugged at Tooth's latest outburst. "It's fine. I'm use to dealing with warmth when I'm any of your places..."

This brought the big four up short. They couldn't figure out a good way to react to this. They had been trying to get Jack to come and stay with them but they hadn't even thought about what that would mean for Jack comfort wise. After a few minutes of awkward silence North coughed. "Uhm, Jack? How do you feel my boy?"

Jack shrugged. "As good as I could hope I guess?" North nods. "I see, I see. So would you like to come and eat? The elves just made fresh cookies. Very good they are!" Jack nods vigorously wanting to do anything to avoid or put off the questions he knew were coming. North turns, "To the sitting room then."

The Russian walks out into the hall and barks out orders to elves who were passing. The others trailed after him, Jack pulling up the rear. Bunny was the only one who's gaze lingered long enough to notice the winter spirit's first few shaky steps before Jack slipped his faithful mask back on and hid his weakness. Bunny decided not to say anything, if the boy wanted to keep up his strong airs then who was the Pooka to deny him that for no reason?

They spent the next hour or so in quiet peaceful companionship. Talking about nothing important and enjoying the sweets the elves brought to them. Jack was seated as far from the fire as he could get without being excluded from the group. His exhausted body wasn't up for taking much more heat.

All of them put off asking the inevitable questions, not wanting to mess up the fragile balance they had achieved in the short time they'd had since defeating Pitch.

**Soooo yeah... It sucks right? But I had a good bit of writers block so it's what I've got. Y.A.Y. R&R**


	5. Of Confessions and Family

**Whelp, here we are. I would like to thank everyone for all of the support and kind words I have received. It means a lot to me that so many people liked this little story, that's why I decided to post this last chapter a little early. This is for all of those who reviewed in the past and for all of those who review in the future.**

North waited for Jack to swallow the last bit of his cookie before he finally broke the uneasy truce they had made. "Jack. Why were you crying?" The suddenness of the question seemed to throw the winter spirit off. "W-what do you mean North?" Jack was obviously stalling but his Russian friend was going to have none of it.

"You know what I mean Jack. When we found you, you were curled up in middle of big storm crying eyes out." The three who were so far just acting as spectators wince a little at the memory. Jack slides his gaze away from them before trying to lie. "Oh that... We you see... Sometimes I get er... so happy... Yeah! That's it! I ws so happy to be making snow in Wisconsin I was crying." He looks up with a hopeful smile willing the others to accept his bald-faced lie.

Of course it wouldn't work. Tooth decided to try this time. "Jack... Don't lie to us please... Look. We know you don't want to talk about it but we need to know. I mean if your crying for some major reason we want to try and help you and-" She was cut off by Jack's unexpected giggle.

The pale spirit clapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry Tooth. Didn't mean to laugh but..." Another muffled giggle was heard. Bunny was watching him incredulously. "Oy Frostbite. You think this is funny? That was a bad storm you made. People could'a died. CHILDREN could'a died!" The Rabbit instantly regretted speaking up when he saw an old pain flare up in Jacks eyes.

The pale hand drifted down to the crooked staff on his lap. "I know. And I'm sorry... But I'm use to the crying. I really am. I always try to go someplace less populated when I feel an attack coming on and-"

"Woah woah woah hold up mate. You mean this had happened often enough that you've gotten USE to it?!" Jack looks away again, but this time it was so he didn't have to see his friends' reaction as he nodded. That was probably a good thing. North and Sandy looked at each other sadly, while Tooth fluttered around in a small distressed circle and Bunny looked a little sick. The Russian man was again the first to speak up. "Jack. How long have you been having these... Attacks...?"

Jack was trying to memorize the pattern of the wood on the floor to his left. "M'not sure..."

"Then give us rough guess."

The boyish spirit was gripping the staff so hard it hurt. He refused to look up as he said. "Two hundred years.. Give or take twenty or so..." He winces at the audible gasp from Tooth. North stands and places a hand on Jacks shoulder. "How often Jack?" Pale hands worked on his staff like he was trying to ring out of it an idea for escape. "Er, often enough?" North growled a little and tightens his grip on the thin bony shoulder."Jack. How. Often?"

With a sigh of defeat and still without looking at any of his fellow guardians he slumps and relents. "At first it was only about once a year... but it slowly started happening more and more often..."

The Pooka watched the white haired boy closely. "Mate, how often has it been happening lately?" Jack's reply was quiet. He didn't want then to know, but he could find no way out of this situation so he told them the cold hard truth. "Once, maybe twice a month."

"Why?!" It was Tooth who wailed this next question. And it seemed that once Jack had decided to tell them the truth there was no stopping the boy. "Because it hurts! It hurts to not be seen! It's painful when I get walked through! And I-I'm scared! My ice kills people! And every time someone's death ends up being the cause of one of my jags I know I'm just going to end up killing some more! I hate it!"

The pale teen was shaking. He curled up to try and hide it but it was to obvious. He started talking again. his sore throat making his now quiet voice sound rough and ragged. "No one likes the cold. They all wish for summer, so that Jack Frost will go away and stop making their lives miserable. I'm not a guardian of fun. I'm the guardian of illness and hypothermia. Why was I put in this world? Why do you four even try to pretend to be my friends? Why-" Jack yelps in surprise as he is yanked to his feet and into a furry hug.

"Jack you stupid, stupid gumby." Bunnymund had used Jack's real name, this in itself shocked the winter spirit almost into not listening to the next part. Almost. "We all regret not being there for ya. We could have helped ya learn to control ya powers and avoid so many casualties. We could have helped with the fear. We could have helped ya with all of it! Everything! But like idiots we didn't see what was happening to ya..." Jack was shocked to find Bunny was trembling a little.

North took up the narrative. "Jack, my boy, we were the ones in the wrong. We are the ones who should be hated," The big man put up a hand to stop Jack when the boy tried to interrupt. "It is our fault those people died. Ours, not yours, and we are sorry to have let you carry our burden for so long." Sandy was nodding vigorously in agreement and whole slew of sand pictures forming over his head to fast to really see.

Now it was Tooth's turn. She held her delicate hand against Jack's cold cheek. "Jack none of us are pretending to be your friends. And none of us could think of anyone more suited to be the guardian of fun." Her thumb caressed his cheek bone as she wiped away fresh tears. "There is no more reason to cry Jack. When you feel the need then come and talk to one of us. Let us help you. We know we're a bit too late to help with all of the damage, and that we will never be able to make it up to you. But let us try to right our wrongs at least a little."

Jack nodded wordlessly, too overcome to reply in any other way. The older guardians all gave him warm smiles and came in for a sappy group hug. None of then ,even the big, tough, Bunnymund, wanted to pull away from this moment. But it had to end pretty soon after it had started for two reasons. One, because Jack was unused to contact with others and soon became uncomfortable with it, and two because Jack was still exhausted and the warmth from the other four started to get to him.

The pale figure was panting a little when they pulled away,from exhaustion, emotion heat, or perhaps all three none could say. But the others insisted of him getting back to bed no matter what the cause. They had left the window half-open so the room was freezing by the time they got back, though Jack seemed to like it.

The pale teen sat on the edge of the bed as the others bid him goodnight, each in their own way of course. North was the last to leave. Before closing the door behind him he stopped and said one last thing. "Jack, remember you can come to us with anything ok? We are family now and I want you to know that." Jack nods his blue eyes once more filled with emotion, he manages to choke out one word. "Thanks."

North just nods and closes the door. Jack lays down and closes his eyes resigning himself to the long hard road of recovery. At least now he had some way to cope with his problems. He somehow knew that no matter what happened from here on out there would come a time when he no longer had to worry about something as depressing as crying jags.

**Thank you all so much! I hope you liked this last chapter and no matter what you think I want to ask you to review! I'm going to concentrate on my other story now and I would like suggestions on how to make my writing better! Also Prompts are always considered! R&R!**


End file.
